1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle having an oxygen sensor that senses gas generated by high temperature in a catalytic convert to prevent error generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles travel on roads or rails using a driving force acquired by an engine, etc. that burns fossil fuels such as gasoline or diesel to acquire thermal energy and converts the thermal energy into mechanical energy. Recently, vehicles that acquire a driving force using electrical energy charged in an internal battery, instead of burning fossil fuels, have been developed. Such vehicles of acquiring a driving force using electrical energy are referred to as electric vehicles.
The electric vehicles include a general electric vehicle (EV) that acquires a driving force using electrical energy, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that acquires a driving force using both thermal energy according to the combustion of fossil fuels and electrical energy, and a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) that uses both thermal energy according to the combustion of fossil fuels and electrical energy by receiving electrical energy from the outside and charging the electrical energy in an internal battery.